There are many occasions on which a vehicle owner may desire additional cargo space, such as for transporting luggage, furniture, camping gear, or picnic items such as coolers. Commercial vehicles may also require additional cargo space for certain uses. However, because the majority of the time a lesser, fixed interior cargo space may adequately serve the customers needs, many customers may choose not to purchase a vehicle with greater cargo space, for the limited instances when extra cargo space is desired.